Sunfire and Clip
by ShadowTronSin
Summary: A superhero and an alien experiment save a city form 625 others. Even more than the Lilo & Stitch series!
1. Clip, Bonnie and Clyde

All Lilo and Stitch characters, including the concept of experiments, all belong to Walt Disney Company. I do not own them.

Chapter 1:

_It was the year XXXX, and after Lilo and Stitch hed caught all the experiments. However, some thing went wrong._

_Dr. Hamsterviel suddenly dehydrated all the experiments, and collected them all, turning them back to evil. Of course, being the moron he is, he lost them all again._

_They all seperated, but not in Hawaii. They ended up in a new city, big, but not entirely heard of._

_And like every city, they had crime and problems, but they also had a helper._

_A super helper named Sunfire._

_A 13 - year - old boy who's parents are long gone, has been stopping crime in this city._

_Unfortainatly, he would soon be getting more than he signed up for._

It was a calm day, nothing in particular going on, and Sunfire was walking through the woods. However, unbeknownst to him, a puddle was suddenly splashed at, and out came a yellow hairball with claws. Sunfire did not notice it, as of the fact that his police - radio - watch had gone off.

"Bank robbers at the 1st National Bank!" it said.

"Bank robbers?" Sunfire said to noone in particular. He put his mask on and 'Flamed up' when the hairball attacked. It ended up on fire, and went to the puddle, screaming.

Sunfire finally decided to notice it.

Of coourse, he didn't know what it was, but we do. It was Clip, Experiment 177. Sunfire went to help, but Clip got up, and stared him down. If you had been there, you would've thought they were going to fight. However, Clip turned around and ran. Sunfire decided he was hallucinating and decided to go get the robbers. He took to the sky.

Sunfire appeared at the bank and entered. He saw two people with guns. He tried to melt them. He succeded with one, but the other gun was attached to a hand. Actually, it _was _a hand.

Hopefully by now, you would realize that the robbers are Bonnie and Clyde, Experiments 149 and 150. Clyde had the gun hand, which he used to try to shoot Sunfire. Sunfire, however, flew behind Clyde and tied him up with the convienent rope that was lieing around. After he was done tieing him up, Bonnie hit Sunfire in the back of the head. He was pushed back, and Bonnie came up for another hit. Sunfire kicked her in the face. Bonnie, though, was still standing. Sunfire waited for the end to come, but it didn't. Clip intervened, and was fighting Bonnie. Soon, Bonnie and Clyde went to jail.

_Now, _Sunfire thought, _what to do with the hairball. _Just then, a man came up. He had dark purple skin, a Hawaiian shirt that barely fit him, and, when Sunfire looked closely, four eyes. He came up to Sunfire and said, "Hello. I am Jumba Jookiba, and a presume you are Sunfire?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're probably wondering what's going on. Well, I am an alien -"

"I kinda guessed that." sunfire inturrepted. Jumba ignored this comment.

"And I was the creator of 626 Genetic Alien Experiments. They were originally evil, but this Hawaiian girl turned them all good. However, my old partner, Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel, had dehydrated them, turning them back to evil, and accidently let them loose around this city. I tracked them to here and started a store so I can have an excuse for being here."

"So you want me to turn them to good?" Sunfire asked.

"Precisely!" said Jumba. Then he noticed Clip. "Ah, you have Experiment 177. She can help you out."

"Okay, if you say so."

Author's Note: There we go, the first chapter in the series. I hope you like so far, and that you will review. Also, if you find any spelling mistakes, which are unlikely but possible, then please tell me. Thank You!


	2. Hammerface

All Lilo and Stitch characters belong to Disney.

Chapter 2:

It has been a week since the experiment pods have come to town. However, nothing has happened recently.

At least, not in town.

At Sunfire's mansion, though, a lot of stuff is going on.

Jumba left Sunfire with the task of taking care of Clip. Jumba explained that the dehydration somehow altered there ages, so Clip is now a five-year-old.

One day, Sunfire learned that a subway train was out of control. He goes, leaving Clip behind, to stop it.

When Sunfire arrives, he automatically found the subway train. He tried to stop it.

Then the door came of its hinges and out came a creature with a dinosuar-like body and a hammer-like head. He is Experiment 033, Hammerface. He tried to knock Sunfire's fingers, but Sunfire stopped the train anyway, so Hammerface turned to hide while everyone got off.

Sunfire looked around, but did not find him. He then came into the driver's room, which the last place he hadn't checked. He heard a bump come from the glove compartment. He opened it to find Clip holding Hammerface in her hand.

"Great job Clip." said Sunfire. "Now what to do with you."

Sunfire decided that Hammerface's one true place was in construction. They came by the next day, and they found out he was happy.

A/N: Another chapter! Finally! Of course, I couldn't have done it without the help of your reviews. I had writer's block until I saw them. Thank you! I also have another story I'm working on: **Super Smash Bros. Bash: The Subspace Emissary**. I hope you will read that, too.


	3. Slushie

All Lilo and Stitch characters belong to Disney.

Chapter 3:

It's been three days since Hammerface's antics. Sunfire decided to take a walk, but when he opened the door, there was something going on.

Snow.

It was snowing.

In the middle of summer.

"Okay," Sunfire said. "Jumba's got some explaining to do." He went to Jumba's store. He wanted to know what was happening.

* * *

"I think you might want to ask GAD." said Jumba when Sunfire arrived.

"GAD?"

"Yes. The **G**enetic **A**lien **D**atabase." Jumba brought out a laptop-looking thing. Sunfire looked at the screen.

"Experiment 523, a.k.a. Slushie." It said. "Has the ability to freeze things and create snow."

"Oh. Okay, where is it?" said Sunfire. Just then, the front wall of Jumba's store came clear off. Every one was in silence, Slushie in a challenging pose, Sunfire in a stunned position, and Jumba turning to Sunfire.

"You're paying for that." he said.

"I ain't paying for nothing!" said Sunfire. "But I will attack that stupid experiment!"

He lunged at Slushie. Slushie tried to freeze him, but he thawed himself out. Suddenly, he reflected Slushie's ice ball. Slushie froze. Literally.

"Now," said Sunfire. "Where do you belong?" He thought. "I got it!"

* * *

The next day, Sunfire took Clip to the ice cream shop. He got discounts. Why? Because it was Slushie who gave it to him. Slushie's now happy. Another experiment turned to good.

A/N: And only 621 left! Thanx for reading! Don't forget to review!


	4. Deepthought

All Lilo and Stitch characters belong to Disney.

The idea for this experiment came from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.

Chapter 4:

One day, Sunfire woke up and went for a walk through town. The first thing he noticed was that the town moron (the dumbest guy in town) was actually answering the question 2+2 with 4! (He normally answers with 200).

"Okay, there's something wrong." said Sunfire. He opened GAD to see if there was anything.

"One Experiment found." said GAD.

"Show me."

GAD brought up a file. "Experiment 042, Deepthought." The picture looks like a computer monitor with legs and arms. "Originally designed to find the Question to the Ultimate Answer, but instead makes people 10% smarter, causing arguments. Can also search itself."

Sunfire put GAD away and flew to the nearest computer store. He thought, well, come on. A computer-looking experiment will obviously hide there.

* * *

At the store, he noticed a computer monitor with arms. He smashed it.

"Hey!" said the owner. "Why are you smashing the new prototype? We're making a computer that can work the mouse and keyboard itself."

"Why?"

"Because it looks cool. Now get out!" Sunfire left. "At least I have three more. One, two, three . . . why is there a fourth?"

The fourth stood up and blasted a ray of light at the store clerk. The store clerk suddenly realized that he could speak Latin.

Sunfire burst in, with Hammerface close behind him. Hammerface crashed right into Deepthought. Deepthought was stunned, and he made himself vulnerable. Sunfire tackled him, and was able to grab him.

"Hammerface!" he said. "The containment unit! Use it NOW!"

Hammerface brought out one of those jars that Lilo used to catch experiments in the old show. Hammerface brought it down upon Deepthought, who got stuffed inside. Deepthought stopped struggling quickly.

"Now to figure out where you belong."

* * *

The next day, Sunfire needed some information on Japan. Since he doesn't have a computer, he went out to the "Info Store", run by Deepthought. Deepthought gave people the information they needed by making them smarter. And he was happy.

_And that ends another chapter. See ya next time!_


End file.
